La Dame en Rouge et les Epoux Meurtriers
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Post saison 3, Will et Hannibal ont survécus à leur chute et font croire à leur mort au FBI. Alors qu’ils sont tous deux face à eux-meme et à l’autre, les souvenirs de Will refont surface et avec eux, une partie du monde bien plus sombre et attirante... [futur YAOI]


Disclamer : Les personnages de la série _**Hannibal**_ et leur univers appartiennent à Bryan Fuller et Thomas Harris que je vénère pour nous avoir offert un tel chef d'œuvre ! Pour le reste, tout sort de mon imagination des plus tordues (je suis sûre que mes lecteurs et lectrices assidus pourront en témoigner xD) alors sur ce, rendez vous en dessous pour mon petit mot !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà donc xD Alors à quoi cela va-t-il servir ce petit mot ? Pas grand chose hormis vous informer -même si vous vous en doutez sûrement- cette fanfic sera sur le couple que tous les fans adorent le : Hannibal x Will ! Donc je prie les homophobes de quitter cette histoire séance tenante car je ne serai pas responsable si vous décidez du contraire et donc de ce qu'il adviendra de votre âme ! _*toussote*_ Bienvenue ensuite à mes yaoistes et fannibals, j'espère que le premier chapitre d' **essai** de cette histoire vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bonne lecture à vous !

Précisions sur le récit :

\- pensées des personnages et indications temporelles et géographiques en _italique_

\- rêves, et flash-back en **gras**

\- citations inventées ou non et écrits ou émissions de radio/télé en _**[gras italique]**_

* * *

 _ **La Dame en Rouge et les Epoux Meurtriers**_

* * *

 _ **I/L'incendie**_

* * *

 _Plus de 5 siècles, depuis cette nuit-là…_

 _Une nuit de pleine lune, Maison des Graham_

 _ **[Ni morte, ni vivante. Elle observe, drapée des ombres que les hommes fabriquent de toutes pièces]**_

William se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge nouée et brûlante alors que ses yeux pleuraient de leur propre chef. Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, il se mit à tousser. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux en se tenant la gorge et les referma presque aussitôt. De la fumée l'empêchait de voir et bientôt de respirer s'il ne bougeait pas. Il en avait conscience mais encore à moitié endormi, le petit garçon se leva finalement, appelant ses parents à l'aide. La température grimpait rapidement et son corps, mu par l'instinct de survie propre à tous les êtres vivants, se mit seul en mouvement. Se jetant contre la porte de sa chambre, l'enfant parvient à l'ouvrir péniblement en se brûlant la paume de sa petite main. Mais comme insensible à la douleur, il ne perdit pas de temps. Appelant ses parents par intermittence, entre deux crises de toux. L'enfant descendit les escaliers que le feu commençait à lécher le bois de la maison. Sérieusement blessé sans s'en rendre compte, le petit garçon brun appela çà nouveau ses parents. Mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il était à bout de force et toussait de plus en plus. Se sentant partir, le petit s'écroula à proximité de la porte d'entrée. La température augmentait encore alors que les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Les yeux toujours ouverts, William était encore conscient bien que très affaibli. Un bruissement doux déchira le bruit des flammes dévorant le bois de la maison de sa famille. Une masse écarlate apparut devant ses yeux alors que deux mains fines et fraîches se posèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement étranglé alors que les mains se déplacèrent sur son corps. L'enfant se sentit soulevé et précieusement lové dans une fraîcheur salvatrice des plus inattendues. La vue trouble, l'enfant ne put pas discerner grand-chose de la personne qui était en train de le sauver. La finesse du menton de la personne était caractéristique. La même que celle de sa mère, donc c'était une femme. Elle avait le teint pâle. De longues mèches noires légèrement bouclées vers les pointes qui tombaient sur de frêles épaules arrondies couvertes d'un doux tissu profondément rouge. Un doux parfum de lilas mêlé de fleurs de cerisiers vient aux narines du petit garçon qui ferma les yeux, en confiance. Elle marcha jusqu'à sortir de la maison, donnant à ses bras un léger mouvement de balancier et une fois dehors, elle entendit les sirènes des pompiers.

\- WILL ! WILL ! WILL !

\- Papa… ?

La femme, voyant son protégé reprendre lentement pieds dans la réalité, se baissa et déposa délicatement l'enfant au sol. Elle passa une main aimante dans la chevelure brune et bouclée du petit qu'elle aimait tendrement. Le petit poussa un soupir de bien-être et de plaisir. Un baiser évanescent fut posé sur le front en sueur et couvert de suie de l'enfant. Une voix cristalline se fit entendre par celui-ci alors qu'il sentait que sa protectrice allait le laisser.

\- Je serai là, Will. Toujours, mon petit amour.

HxWxHxWxHxW

\- Tiens, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce rêve…

William rouvrit les yeux sur le visage du Docteur Lecter qui semblait soucieux de son long silence depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis dans des fauteuils disposés l'un en face de l'autre. Depuis leur fuite en avant, les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas tellement. Ou plutôt, Will se taisait lorsque le psychiatre lui adressait la parole. Il lui en voulait encore énormément pour ce qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'ils… «discutaient» dans le cabinet de celui-ci. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait tellement de choses que Will reprochait à Hannibal. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Cela le faisait souffrir comme si une main brûlante lui serrait lentement le cœur de plus en plus fort. Le réduisant peu à peu en cendres au passage. Cette femme qui l'avait sauvé lors de l'incendie de la maison de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, jamais il ne l'avait oubliée. Seulement gardée précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Comme un souvenir sacré pour un enfant dont la mère a fini morte brûlée dans son sommeil. Sans doute, asphyxiée. Cette femme qui l'avait sauvé du brasier, était celle qui avait remplacé sa mère naturelle sans que Will ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela.

\- Qui est-elle, Will ? Cette femme qui semble sacrée à vos yeux au point de la garder précieusement dans votre esprit comme dans un écrin comblé de velours rouge.

Will soupira en passant ses doigts tremblants sur son visage couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Sans regarder son compagnon de fuite, Will répondit de manière évasive.

\- La femme qui m'a sauvée la vie lorsque la maison de mes parents a été incendiée. Ma mère est morte dans les flammes. Mon père s'en est sorti de justesse. La Dame en rouge est apparue alors que j'allais mourir devant la porte d'entrée. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai pu la voir. Suffisamment pour m'imprégner de détails qui m'ont permis de me faire un portrait subjectif d'elle.

Le regard vague de l'ex-profileur intriguait le cannibale. Cette femme était comme sorte d'idéal pour Will. Un idéal que son épouse n'avait pas su égaler, donc…

\- Vous vous trompez… Murmura-t-il pourtant assez fort pour le psychiatre l'entende.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil sans montrer un autre signe de son interrogation vis-à-vis des propos de son cadet. Il aurait pu être vexé mais sa curiosité l'en empêcha. Will semblait éprouver quelque chose de particulièrement profond envers cette femme.

\- Et en quoi, Will ?

\- Molly m'a quittée car elle avait compris que sans vous, je n'étais pas complet.

Il soupira avant de reprendre, l'image de la Dame en rouge dans son esprit.

\- Elle est en quelque sorte… Ma mère.

\- Comment est-elle, Will ?

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de celui-ci. Il aimait cette femme quand bien même il n'avait été en contact avec elle qu'à peine quelques minutes qui lui avaient pourtant paru aussi longues qu'une éternité. Comment cet amour avait-il pu naître en si peu de temps ? Will lui-même n'en savait rien. Il était là. Et rien ne l'effacerait jamais.

\- Belle. Vêtue d'une riche robe écarlate. Une chevelure sombre et un teint de porcelaine fine. Mais je n'ai rien pu voir d'autre. Sa peau était froide lorsqu'elle m'a caressée les joues et les cheveux après m'avoir sorti du brasier.

Devant cet air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, Hannibal ne sut comment réagir. Cette femme semblait plus qu'importante aux yeux de son compagnon mais pas en tant qu'amie ou amante. Pourtant, le cannibale ne pouvait nier ce pincement qui lui vrillait le cœur en ressentant parfaitement la tendresse présente dans le ton que Will prenait pour parler d'elle, si bien qu'il se laissa aller à la familiarité du tutoiement.

\- Une mère que tu ne pourrais que reconnaître si tu la croisais ?

Will hocha la tête, bien conscient que cet espoir existait en lui. Depuis toutes ces années passées à la chercher inconsciemment dans toutes les femmes qui avaient croisées sa route durant sa vie. Le sourire du profileur se fit nostalgique.

\- Sûrement… L'amour d'un fils pour sa mère remplacerait la raison. L'imagination serait alors à la fois, un ennemi, et un allié.

Hannibal ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Leur forme, leur texture… Le cannibale ne voulait qu'une chose… Les dévorer. Comme tout le reste du corps du profileur d'ailleurs… Pourtant, il savait. Dévorer littéralement l'empathe ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'une satisfaction, certes intense mais des plus brèves. Will l'obsédait. Cette brûlure qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine dès leur rencontre ne cessait de s'étendre et de s'intensifier au fil du temps. En était-il conscient ? Pleinement et il était consentant à cet état de fait. Cela malgré la jalousie qu'il sentait poindre envers cette femme que son obsession aimait, au point de chercher à la retrouver, détournant ainsi ses troublantes prunelles bleues de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas beau d'être jaloux, docteur Lecter…

 _Touché…_ Le psychiatre réprima un rictus offensé, alors qu'il percevait l'amusement dans la voix de son ancien patient. Il était d'ailleurs certain que ce dernier souriait de le voir ainsi vulnérable. De voir que le moindre geste, le moindre mot de sa part, suffisait à le troubler lui. Le célèbre Docteur Lecter. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake. La jalousie, ce poison si corrosif, avait finalement prit la forme d'un vin délicat doux-amer que le lituanien sentait couler derrière ses lèvres et descendre lentement le long de sa gorge sans pourtant autant éteindre le feu qui le dévorait toujours.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre…**_

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*l'auteure n'ose pas se montrer*_

 _*les persos se regardent entre eux et ne savent pas s'ils doivent intervenir ou pas…*_

Atem : _*se dévoue*_ Euh… Je sais que je n'ai rien à faire sur ce fandom mais là, un silence pareil, ça devient vraiment aussi flippant que celle qui nous sert d'auteure et qui est accessoirement ma femme.

 _*Bakura le Roi des Voleurs éclate de rire au mot "accessoirement" avant de se faire frapper derrière la tête par Yami Marek*_

Will : _*soupir en levant les yeux au ciel*_ Encore une !

Hannibal : _*toujours impassible mais poli*_ Il semblerait, Will. Et si je ne m'abuse cette Dame est particulièrement créative.

Bakura le Roi des Voleurs et Seto : _*tous les deux de loin*_ ET PAS QU'UN PEU !

 _*l'auteure a trop la trouille pour répliquer mais n'en pense pas moins et rumine déjà sa vengeance contre ces deux zouaves*_

Atem : _*pressé de se barrer*_ En espérant que ce premier chapitre d'essai vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour encourager et conseiller cette yaoiste invétérée ! Merci pour votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
